Ammunition
by Eclipsic Massacre
Summary: It's Valetine's Day, and everything is peaceful on Mobius. For a while. Until Eggman makes the decision to attempt to destroy the holiday of love for Mobius forever. Shadow, Rouge, and the new evil girl on the block, Darkflame, bring a twist to his plan. Sonic and friends are unaware, and led by a surprise attack. By a surprise villain. Will Mobius be conquered by evil? ShadowxOC
1. Plan of Doom

_**Not really much of an intro this time, but that's because I don't really think much into intros...**_ _ **That's why my YouTube channel was shit.**_ _ **But anyway, onto the beginning of this story! It's gonna have a very unexpected twist somewhere. Just. You. Wait.  
R&R  
Rules: Be honest. I don't want anyone to be lying, thinking I can't handle a bad review. I can handle anything.  
After all, these stories are made to entertain, and for some authors, to improve their writing skills! Aren't they?**_

It was a normal morning on the mostly peaceful planet Mobius, and today was a day that most Mobians loved. Well, except the choice dark few that were too hateful or despicable to like it, Valentine's Day.  
Sonic the Hedgehog was running around Station Square, enjoying the lovely air on the chilly February day. Then he spotted a boy giving a girl his jacket, and smiled, knowing that he wasn't the only one that did good things for others. The Blue Blur was on his way to meet up at Amy's place with his friends for a Valentine's Day Party. He dashed on, creating a streak of blue as his trail. Little did he know that the loving peace that was filling the cold air of Mobius that morning, was destined to change before the sun would set.

Above the blue sky, above the blue hedgehog's home planet, the Death Egg, skillfully rebuilt by the notorious Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Staring down through a window was the man, at least in his mid 40's, his eyes filled with hate as he stared down at the planet. A black and red hedgehog stood next to him, and on the other side, a flame and black hedgefox stood. Both with their arms crossed, gazing at the planet they've rarely experienced. Shadow the Hedgehog groaned and turned around, walking away from the dome-like window with quiet grace. "This is pitiful. How could those miserable mortals care for each other how they do?! Why was this day even created?!"

"Calm yourself Shadow. They don't know our plans. And besides, this will be the worst day in history in a few short hours. Then Valentine's Day will be no more! February 14th will be marked as the day that Dr. Eggman finally took over the planet! Oh-ho ho ho!" The doctor turned to the small hedgefox beside him, smiling an evil smile. "Isn't that right, princess?"

"That blue idiot won't even know what fire-pit he fell in once we're done!" She let out a menacing laugh as an emerald green aura appeared around her. "And Shadow? I might be new to all this, but I'm sure it's only gonna get even better. You, the Doctor and I... Together we'll be unstoppable!" She turned towards him, providing a smile that inside, made his stomach twist, though he showed no emotion.

A few months prior, after the defeat of the Zetis on the Lost Hex, Dr. Eggman had sent Shadow to find a certain energy coming from a group of meteorites, and he found a girl. The girl was covered in a green aura, and looked abandoned, insane, and feisty. Perfect to aid in the doctor's plan, the girl had fire powers, and the ability to manipulate light and darkness. How she wound up on the meteorite? Is still to be discovered.

Shadow walked away, and shook his head slowly. "I had a bad feeling that this would happen. The doctor has put me at his second best. And I thought Rouge would achieve that before I even thought of another! There's something about Darkflame... It makes my tail twist..." Walking to his quarters, Shadow saw the white bat.

"Oh, hey Shadow. How's things with the new girl? She's quite the fireball isn't she?" Rouge laughed at her own joke, but the crimson striped hedgehog just snarled under his breath.  
"I would agree. But there's something about her that the doctor likes. He's given her a lot of trust and faith lately. I believe there's something wrong going on."

"Oh come on. She's cool. And she seems... _Very_ dark and brooding too. Heheh... Kinda like you. Except, more like Blue. You know what I mean."

"Yes. I do. And I don't like it Rouge. Every time I'm around her, there's so much Chaos Energy surrounding her. But... It isn't Chaos Energy... Something strangely familiar to it..."

 _ **A few hours later...**_

Dr. Eggman, Shadow, Rouge and Darkflame, along with millions of badniks, robots, and other Eggman mech, were on their way to Mobius using the Egg Fleet. "Get ready you three! Because all of your strength will be required for this mission!" All three gave a responsive nod, but Darkflame was the first to say something of the three Mobians.  
"I personally think that Shadow and I should take on Sonic and his friends, while Rouge goes to the G.U.N agency and... Uses her... Acting, skills. To make them think that she needs the codes to get into the mainframe system so she can take control and try to aide them in the battle, while thus aiding us in mechanized forces. Me and Shadow will physically tire Sonic and his friends, then the mechanized forces can advance, where Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and such, physically can't fight all of them, destroying only a small portion of the army."  
Shadow and Rouge both froze still in their tracks, staring with shock and disbelief at Darkflame's outburst. Especially since she sounded so damn confident in her plan. Strangely, Eggman was the one to show no shock at all. He supported a wild smile as his glasses reflected light from the light coming from Mobius.

"My, my. How confident we are... What a thought out plan... But there's nothing about _me._ In your broad statement, Princess. Were you going to do it eventually? With or without me?"

"I could. But I choose not to. Because less you know it, I have the mind power to get into your mechanical forces by myself. Find a way to rebuild the destroyed robots of the E-123 series, rebuild all the powerful mech that you have destroyed these past months, and take over Mobius by myself. I really couldn't do it without Rouge and Shadow. As they are essential to my plan. But since I take pity on, and respect egotistical humans, especially ones like you, Doctor, I decided to include you in parts of it."  
The doctor reached to grab Darkflame, with intents of doing harm, but Shadow grabbed his arm before it reached her and squeezed it tightly. "Sorry Doctor... But this could easily be taken care of with just the three of us..."

"HOW DARE YOU DENY ME!? MY GRANDFATHER WAS YOUR CREATOR! I DESERVE RESPECT FROM YOU PROJECT SHADOW!" Shadow growled and green sparks flew up his arm as he squeezed the long, human arm tight enough for it to burst. Blood splattered all over the three smaller figures as they covered their ears, listening to a scream of piercing sound levels. Shadow punched the bleeding Eggman and twisted his head, just enough to break his neck and kill him. Darkflame made a dark smile, and made a black wall right after punching the glass out. Eggman's body flew out into the burning atmosphere as the Egg Fleet came into the final layer of the atmosphere, and made a rough landing on a lush, green field.

Darkflame stepped out with Shadow and Rouge in tow, and as soon as she stepped on the grass, it lit up in flames. Within seconds, an emerald green field was charred black with flames still burning in some spots. Her green aura disappeared too.

"Nice work Shadow. I appreciate it. Thank you. Now, time to wreak havoc on Mobius. Havoc that they'll never forget..."

 ** _Alright, that's the first chapter of Ammunition. I know that shit got real. Real fast. But the way I have this story planned, Eggman was a soon-to-be-killed off character anyway. And I know that it's confusing on if when Eggman dies and the glass is punched out, if they're in an escape pod or still the Egg Fleet, but it's the Egg Fleet.  
_** _ **And I'm referring to the Egg Air Base from SA2. Or... SA1... SONIC ADVENTURE SERIES! Yeah... Let's put it that way. xD lmao. Anyway, take a check into my other stories, "Fast Finds His Furious", "I Can't Trust Myself" and it's timely finished sequel "Why Do I Miss You". I recommend reading the sequel after the first one is finished, I'm just trying to finish them around the same time, because I'm busy a lot IRL. **_


	2. A Spark of Destruction

_**Okay, second chapter for Ammunition in a week. Damn... Okay. ALRIGHT! LET'S FUCKIN' DO THIS!  
**_ _ **Sorry for the kinda crude language, but... Eh. xD**_

* * *

A robotic army fled from the Egg Fleet under the control of not one notorious Dr. Ivo Robotnik. No, he was dead. But under the control of three Mobians. A hedgehog, a hedgefox, and a bat. All driven for different reasons to overthrow the doctor before his evil master plan, was even known as his evil master plan. How had they done it all since 8AM on February 14th, all the way to two in the afternoon? Well, they all had supernatural powers. Shadow, Rouge and Darkflame, weren't normal Mobians. Shadow had super speed, strength, and Chaos Energy coursing through his biologically engineered veins. Rouge was a jewel thief, known for manipulating others to get her way. A powerful kick was all she needed. But Darkflame had light manipulation, and she was a living, breathing, walking fireball of pure evil.

A few miles outside the outskirts of Station Square, Mobius, was just where they were when the terrifying trio started to put their plan into action. Darkflame and Shadow disappeared, leaving Rouge to do her thing with the G.U.N Government Agency, but without transportation. But the persuasive bat didn't need anything, for she had her bat instincts, and her wings, enough to get her to the center of Station Square within an hour.

Darkflame and Shadow appeared in different spots in Station Square, and had small devices in their hands. "Shadow, start placing the devices as planned, and I will set them off once I have confirmation from Rouge. Got it?"

"Got it. So, we plant these all over the city, within twelve yards of each other, and every building that has one will fall, leaving Sonic to come and fight, and then once all of his friends are tired out, we release the G.U.N robots, and the others, and then we'll take over everything?"

"Yes. But my dear hedgehog, it's %100 easier said than done. The three of us will be able to take over, and weaken Sonic and his friends, and creating a resistance that has no chance but to fail again. Doesn't it just sound so damn nice to know that you'll have absolute power after a few scuffles, explosions and metal gears are thrown?" Darkflame laughed over the communicator on her wrist. She had this all planned out. And it felt as good as good could feel! She could see it now, one by one, the resistance would fall, and she would be on top, and being able to prove that Eggman didn't have what it took to defeat Sonic, because he never thought things through. Even planning after everything that could possibly go wrong, Darkflame would have what she desired. Ultimate Power and Control. "Okay Shadow, you start placing yours, I'll place mine, and when we're finished, we meet at the set meeting point. In... Approximately 26 minutes. Rouge should be in the control room of G.U.N forces by then."  
Both ends of the communication cut off, and both Shadow and Darkflame made their way through the large city, placing a small, round bomb on the bottom of a building every twelve yards.

* * *

Rouge ran in the door to the G.U.N agency, and had a panicked look on her face. "The... M-mechanized forces! Now! Eggman's planning an attack! We need to be ready!" A few G.U.N. agents ran up a flight of stairs, with Rouge behind them. They ran into a room where the door was labeled: "Qualified Agents Only"  
"Well damn. I _am_ a qualified agent! I know my way around a mechanical desk like I know my way around a jewelry store!" She walked in and closed the door, and locked it.  
"Rouge, you aren't supposed to be in here, you need to-ARGH!" The agent was interrupted by Rouge kicking him hard enough to make him fall unconscious and fall to the floor. She did the same to the other directly afterwards. "Ha! That's what happens when you tell a lady where she can, and cannot go." Rouge moved the agent bodies to the side as she walked to the control panel and started pressing buttons and typing in codes. After a moment, the pearl-white bat stared through a glass window that showed every mechanical element that had been taken away from Dr. Eggman in the past, come to life with robotic life. She tapped on the bracelet on her wrist and it glowed slightly.  
"Yes, I've infiltrated the mechanical forces, and taken control. Operation is a go Princess!"  
"Great Rouge. I appreciate your help. Unlike the doctor did. Or at least I let you know. Come in Shadow. Once again Rouge, thank you."  
Rouge smiled and laughed evilly as her teal eyes started to glow as she worked on the control panel in the dark room. "For once someone appreciates me. Thank you Princess."

* * *

Shadow and Darkflame finished their conversation over the communicators, and met not far from the house of Amy Rose.  
"Alright, remember what we planned. I'll come in behind you, we'll act like a couple, I'll stir up hothead, and voila, we have the fight. And a little extra chaos to add the fun." Darkflame laughed and smiled, her eyes turning a vibrant yellow. This took Shadow by surprise and he flinched a little.

"Wh-what the hell...?!"

"Oh, sorry, my eyes change color. Did I not mention that to you?" Shadow shook his head.

"No, I don't think you ever did. But let's do this if all is going to go to plan."

"Right." Darkflame slipped her arm between Shadow's elbow and his side. They were the perfect image of a couple. At least, as far as Shadow could go. Or as far as the ebony hedgehog _would_ go. With anyone he's met before. Rouge was nothing more than a partner, and never acted like such. But the touch that Darkflame gave Shadow, and the aura she gave off, made him think. Was it his fault he was so lonely? Or did he just ignore everything else except for how someone's voice was, and the times they used it around him? He was looking off at the blue sky, and was basking in the light of what would soon change to a chaotic orange filled with smoke, darkness, and evil before Darkflame sorta poked him in the side with her elbow. "Psst, Shadow, snap out of it, we need to act like we usually would if we were an actual couple. Which means no staring off into hyper-space. Okay?"

"Y-yeah. Yeah. Right. Sorry. I was thinking of something." What was wrong with him?! Was it the fact that he'd never held arms with a female in his lifetime? Or was there more than just the touch of a girl? He knocked on the door with his free hand, and turned his head towards Darkflame, faking a love-stare at her face.

"Yello?" A cobalt hedgehog opened the door and was shocked to see what was in his sights. "Shadow?! W-with... A girl?! Pffahahahaha! So you finally found a girl who'd give you enough pity to date you Faker?" The Blue Blur turned to the group of his friends behind him and smiled. "Hey guys! Guess who's here! Actually with someone!"  
Shadow led Darkflame inside of Amy's house, and he slightly blushed when Sonic nudged him from behind. "Heeey Shadow! So, who's ya girlfriend?"

"Sh-shut up Faker." Shadow snarled as he turned instantly and stared at Sonic's emerald eyes with hate. Darkflame snickered and smiled.

"Oh don't be like that Shady, they're your friends after all. They deserve to at least know my name." She looked at Sonic and smiled warmly, tricking him into thinking that she was just an innocent girl, simply interested in the red streaked hedgehog whom she was linked by arms with. "I'm Darkflame Rioski. I'm Shadow's-"

"Girlfriend. Right ya emo!" A loud, brash voice erupted from the crowd of Sonic's friends as a red echidna with violet eyes stepped through. "Glad to see you finally got your priorities right and got yourself a girl! Ha!" Shadow growled and jumped at Knuckles before he even had a second thought and his feet felt like they were held down by chains as he fell on the floor.  
"DAMMIT! SHUT YOUR ASS UP KNUCKLES!" Shadow was charging a chaos blast in his hand as he tried to crawl to the red echidna with the other. He realized that Darkflame had grabbed his feet when he jumped, and looked at her. "D-darkflame... I-I..." He blushed and sighed, crossing his arms under his chin and huffed.

 _Shit! What the hell did I just do that for?! Now I'll have to finish this... Or I'll wait... No harm in waiting, is there? Wait... Was he just blushing when he looked at me?!_ Darkflame shook her head and sat next to Shadow. _"Okay Mister. No fighting. Got it? This is_ a Valentine's Day party. Is it not?" Shadow blushed harder from embarrassment and nodded. Shadow stood up and helped Darkflame up, and went to sit on the couch in the corner of the room. Darkflame walked up to Knuckles and poked him in the chest. "Now you need to keep that temper of yours in check Red. Or else I'll be forced to take drastic measures. For all of you." Her eyes turned a metallic green, and she stared at Knuckles until he started to snarl.

"Now look here little girl, I'm not scared of you, or anything you might do to me. And you being here for Emo over there, isn't helping the case that I don't like you. I don't like Shadow, and I sure as hell won't like any girl that he might have, that is even close to being like him. Looks, Personality, I don't give a shit. If you're like him, I'll kick your ass. Girl or not!" Knuckles threw a fist at Darkflame, and she let it hit her, though she was tempted to dodge it. Her scar turned red, and there was a bit of blood on her cheek from the impact of the spikes on the echidna's hands, but she simply smirked, the white on her eyes fading into a neon green.  
 _  
"Shadow was right... You are very brash... Too bad you won't be able to be a show-off with your temper for very long. See you in Hell!"_ A blast of green energy hit Knuckles, and once it dissipated, there was nothing but a patch of black on the floor and red and green shoes.  
 ** _  
"KNUCKLES! NO!"_**

Everyone froze in disbelief that the red echidna was gone, with nothing left but his shoes. Sonic turned to Darkflame, and his fur turned a midnight blue, and his eyes turned to pools of glowing white.

 _"You're going to pay for that... YOU BITCH!"_

* * *

 ** _So, what do you think? Please give me your honest opinion on the second chapter! I hope you all enjoy Ammunition now, and the rest is still to come! This is the second chapter of a planned 20 to 30 chapters. Remember, there's still a whole lot to go!_**


	3. Speed of Good vs Flames of Evil

_**Chapter 3 of Ammunition.**_ _ **I hope you all like it. A Battle in the Darkness. Heheheh...**_

A midnight blue Sonic the Hedgehog snarled at a flame and black colored hedgefox, who was smiling, with an evil aura surrounding her. Shadow at her side, and Sonic's friends behind the blur blur. Tails and Amy tried to hold back tears, but despite the fact their faces were full of rage, tears fell down their cheeks and dissolved quickly because of their anger's heat. Sonic put his arms out beside him to try and tell them to stay back.

Darkflame laughed at this. "If you want them to be safe... You'll fight on our terms... My arena. Our advantages. Your friends safety... How about it Blue Boy?!" She smiled and turned her head to look at Shadow. "What do you think? Because if Sonic doesn't agree... I guess we could use our... _Methods..._ Of making him surrender or fight us one..." Looking back at Sonic, she held a small box in her hand. "Shall I demonstrate for you?" Sonic just stood there, snarling.

 _"If you do a damn thing to one of my friends... I'll kick your ass so hard you'll wish you were never born you bitch..."_ His midnight blue pelt only sparked with the Dark Chaos Energy he was beginning to release. Darkflame clicked the heel of her boot on the tiled floor that was starting to radiate heat from her growing aura of demonic energy.

"Sorry, but that doesn't answer my question... Despite the colorful language... I guess you... Want? Me to imprison one of your friends? It's a little early... Oh well. But... Heh..." Darkflame thought for a moment before making a decision about her plan. _So far, so good,_ she thought. "Okay Blue Boy. I'm going to give you one. More. Chance." She waved a finger, which infuriated the blue hedgehog. That was _Sonic's_ thing! No one took Sonic's thing! This only fueled his growing anger more than before. And the living fireball had just simply killed his best friend with an energy blast! It takes a lot to piss off the Blue Blur, and this was a whole lot. But more of it got to his head than what should've done so. The midnight hedgehog launched himself at Darkflame, snarling, and his fingernails sharp as claws. He pinned her down as Tails, Amy, Silver, and everyone else at the party on Sonic's side, started attacking Shadow.

* * *

"Chaos Blast!" A red wave erupted from the ebony hedgehog and everyone flew back. Tails and Silver were thrown back farther than Amy, for reasons Chaos only knew why, but Amy charged at Shadow, her red and yellow piko hammer ready for a full power hit.

"This is for ruining my Valentine's Day Party!" She thrust her arms towards Shadow, her hammer hitting nothing but air as the ebony hedgehog charged into a spin dash, dodging the attack. "Grrrr... You're testing my patience Rose... A thing you don't wish to do..." Before Shadow could charge towards the pink hedgehog, Silver used his telekinesis to stop him from doing so.

"Shadow! Why are you doing this!? We thought we were your friends! What happened to you...?" Silver tried to get through to him, but failed. A wave of Chaos Energy erupted from him, and he was released from the aura. And instead of going after Amy, he went after Silver instead, hitting the poor albino hedgehog into unconsciousness.

Seeing that Tails was working on a gadget, and right after he smiled with success of completing the machine, Shadow crushed his spirit and fired a ball of energy at it, destroying it into pieces. A searing pain filled his head before he turned to Amy. He was hit before he knew it. But was strong enough not to pass out.

* * *

After Sonic tackled Darkflame, she kicked him off through the roof, and he landed outside. "Damn!" But the midnight blue hedgehog was unaffected by the landing, except for his back ached a little from the impact of his quills to his back. Darkflame teleported outside, a flaming sword in her hand, and a gun in the other.

"Oh sweet hero... This will be such a sour ending for your fairy tale... But you'd rather die by fire than water... Right? Because that will be your demise..." Darkflame smiled with razor sharp teeth, dripping a black substance. Hissing came from the dry grass as it burned when the pitch black liquid touched it. Chaos energy radiated from the two before the battle began.

Suddenly, Sonic disappeared from his spot and behind Darkflame, trying to punch her. Although he failed with his fist being enveloped in her hand. She twisted his hand and wrist enough to make him twist back and land on his back. Darkflame retreated into the forest, and tempted the blue blur to run after her. He fell for the taunt, and ran after her, as quick as he could, then tackled her, punching her in the face as much as he could before being toppled over by the flaming female.

The midnight and flame colored hedgefox was now engulfed in flames around her body, her quills sharp, bristled, and looking like they belonged to a vengeful monster. That's what Darkflame was, with an exception of a monstrous soul inside her head.

The Blue Blur and the Black Flame were intertwined in each other as they tried to block every punch, kick, slap, or touch from the other while tumbling down a hill. Darkflame jumped out of the tumble and skidded to a halt on the dry grass, and caused it to spark into fire. Using her pyrokinesis ability, Darkflame raised her hand, raising the flames around her and extending it over her head. Her sword re-formed in flames and solidified within seconds, with some wraps around the handle.

"Finally. A fight to the death. Instead of that child's play of tumbling down that damned hill... Just to give you a bit of an advantage," She turned into her Skyline form, where every part of her that's red is blue, black is white, and orange is purple. Turning her back to Sonic, she put a blindfold over her eyes, and laughed. "I'm going to go into my Skyline form, to where I only rely on my ears, and just to prove it to you, I'll blindfold myself too. And turn my back to you. See if I can still beat your sorry blue ass. Or if the tides will turn in your favor... Blue hedgehog... Heheh..."

Sonic couldn't keep it in any longer.

The Blue Blur was finally losing his cool and taking it out... On a _girl..._

The thing about doing this that made him feel better, was that said girl, just murdered his best friend, and threatened to put another or the rest in a cage. Sonic would **_NOT!_** take that without doing something about it until he couldn't fight it anymore. Sonic turned into his Dark Super form, and a white aura blast erupted from him and it hit Darkflame hard, making her tumble forwards over her head.

 _"You've made your final mistake you evil bitch..."_

* * *

Amy got an idea, and decided to run outside to distract Shadow from Silver and Tails, so Tails could work on something, and Silver could defend him with ease.

"Na na na na naa! Come get me Shadow! Heh..." She teased Shadow happily, and made faces to anger him more.

"I told you Rose! You do not want to test my patience!" Shadow turned to Amy and ran after her.

"It takes you a faster time to lose your temper than it does to catch up to Sonic! Hahaha!" Amy ran outside, and decided to make Shadow chase her until she stopped. She heard a crash, and ran towards the sound. "Maybe that's Sonic? And maybe he's winning? Only one way to find out!"

* * *

"Ah! Dammit! I must've really pissed you off with giving you that... 'Advantage'. Didn't I?" Darkflame chuckled.

Sonic was powering a large blast that looked powerful enough to obliterate a large island when he saw Amy run between him with his charging blast, and Darkflame, who was recovering from the last attack, and preparing to retaliate.

"Sonic! Wait!"

* * *

 ** _Nyeheh! {Copyright of Undertale}_**

 ** _Will Sonic pause for Amy? And heed her? Or will he go ahead and fire his charging "Chaos Blast" {?} because of unknown reasons to be seen in the next chapter? Will I ever shut my mouth and let you question my methods? All questions answered in the next chapter. :D_**


	4. The Bad Girl's Cage

_**Warning for this chapter, there's actually a bit of a song... It's "I'm The Bad Guy" from Wander Over Yander, with the edit of a part of Just Gold. So... Yeah, disclaimer for that...**_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the song that's sorta-kinda used in this chapter._

* * *

Sonic's head quickly turned to the pink hedgehog named Amy Rose, that was standing in the way of the Blue Blur's target, and the blinding white ball of energy that was between his peach-colored hands. He never realized that when he went into his Super Dark form, that his gloves tore except for the cuff of where they folded around his wrists.

"A-Amy...?" Sonic realized that he was distracted from his target, and an angry look crossed over the azure male's face. "Amy! Get out of the way! I'm going to end her! And make her feel what Knuckles felt like! I'm going to make her pay! So get out of my way or I'll blast you too!"

"Sonic... We both know you won't do that..." Amy tried to reason with him, but without knowing, she was giving Darkflame time to make a new plan.

Shadow kicked Sonic in the back of the head and smirked, jumping away.

"Hahahaha! Your blue hero can't save you now..."

"GET READY ROSE!"

Darkflame threw the box from before at Amy, and before it could hit her, she put her arms up waiting for something to happen. Instead of it trapping Amy Rose, it trapped Sonic inside of a cage-like box. The blue blur struggled to get out. While he hated the fact he was in a cage, he didn't regret taking it instead of letting it happen to Amy. The rose-pink hedgehog stared at Sonic, as his power was temporarily drained, and his midnight blue pelt turned back to the normal azure of the blue hero's original color. She took out her Piko hammer and hit the box as hard as she could, and with each hit, a crack formed, but quickly disappeared before the next impact. Over and over the rose hedgehog tried to break the Blue Blur out of his cage. Darkflame and Shadow watched, both smiling with satisfaction. Tails, Cream, Blaze, Silver, Vanilla, and the Chaotix ran onto the scene, and all watched in pity for a moment before turning to look at the dark duo that caused the hero to be caged.

Before anyone said a thing, Sonic spoke up in a weak voice.

"You... Dirty... Bastard... Shadow... H-how could you do this? I th-thought we were finally... f-fr-friends... And _you..."_ Sonic pointed at Darkflame with an accusing finger, and hate cascading from him in an aura, trying to go back to his Dark form, but failing miserably. " _You're_ the reason... That Shadow is like this... Aren't you?!" Sonic growled and bared his teeth for the living fireball to see his hatred for her.

Darkflame just laughed and smiled, kneeling in front of him on the other side of the cage.

"No you moron... I'm not at fault for Shadow being evil... He's at fault for me being this way... And to say the least? I'm glad that he and that distracted doctor found me. Before you did... Because I've been waiting ever since I left my home to find somewhere to be the villain... Instead of the damned damsel in distress... It feels _good..._ " Darkflame softly held the blue blur's face in her hands before letting go and walking to the other side of the cage, standing beside Shadow.

"Besides... Even if I was on your side... I wouldn't stay there... Because I'd just wind up being the damsel in distress again. Being a princess is more stressful than you might think. The girl that every prince wants to save, that every woman despises because of their jealousy that I get more attention than them unless they try to kill me..." She moved her wrist in a circular motion. "So on... You get the idea, right? Or are you that stupid?"

"Just... Wh-who the hell do... You th-think you are..?!" Sonic hissed at the girl, who was acting very confident in her plan, and her achievement of defeating the blue blur for a temporary time.

"I'm not the damsel in distress. I'm not your girlfriend or the frightened princess..." She appeared in front of him, and circled around him inside the cage. "I'm not the little bird who needs your help to fly... Nope! Heheh, I'm the bad guy! Those former villains that you knew... Most have trembled on their knees, and knelt before me!"

Sonic growled and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not your friend, or your partner... What am I?!" Her tail swayed under his chin as she looked at Shadow, Tails and Silver.

"She's the bad guy!" Shadow said it more enthusiastically, while Tails and Silver said it sadly.

"Hahaha! It's magic to watch a planet die... Oh it's thrillin'! To be a villain! I destroy their lives... And watch them cry!" Darkflame smirked and appeared on top of the cage, and flipped to the ground. "'Cause I'm the bad guy!"

Shadow appeared behind Amy, scaring her quickly. "I used to not be that bad of a guy, I'm just a bit surprising. It's not worth losing hope, it's not worth a thing actually. There used to be a time ago, where I used to be like you... But now I'm actually a really bad guy..."

"Isn't it amazing...?! I see something... I BLAST IT! Like I did your friend..." When saying "I Blast it", Darkflame shot a fireball at a very expensive-looking vase that shattered into pieces. Amy shrieked.

"You know, I've always had a weakness for darkness and bleakness... See, I find this business rather fun... I'll destroy your planet and bid you bye-bye! Why?! _**Come on... GUESS!**_ " Darkflame turned into her Demon's Dark form, her dark form, but more demonic, with wings,

Silver, Tails, Amy, and the others flinched back at Darkflame's devilish form.

"'Cause your th-the bad guy?!"

* * *

Darkflame laughed maniacally as she turned back to normal, and wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck and tilted her head back. "Well, girl. Hahahaha!"

Shadow smiled as he put his arms around her waist and kissed her. Both faces flushed with a deep pink before the pairs of ruby orbs looked at each other with a dazed feel. The green-aura extended from the flame-colored girl to her ebony partner in crime. Darkflame pushed him away quickly and a green light came from her hand and the cage that held Sonic shrunk in size, and a wall of black surrounded the others.

Before they knew it, Amy, Silver, Blaze, Tails, The Chaotix, Cream, and her mother Vanilla were in the middle of a wheat field, but instead of the light brown plant surrounding everything, it was burning, and badniks, robots, and hundreds of thousands other of Eggman's robotic creations surrounded them. They looked up and saw Rouge, Darkflame and Shadow in the Eggmobile, but it wasn't the eggmobile, it was something ten times more sinister, fitting the driver and passengers.

* * *

Surrounded by badniks, and other robots of Eggman's creation with the Blue Blur to only watch, will Amy and the rest of Sonic's friends make it out alive? Find out, in Chapter 5 of Ammunition, Survival.


	5. Does the Blue Blur Cry?

_**Chapter 5! Yay! And a little twist on perspectives. Also, I know I didn't mention this in the summary, but slight Sonamy too. :3 You'll see when.**_

* * *

"Too bad that your blue hero won't be able to save you all... He was stupid enough to sacrifice himself for you Rose." She paused for a moment to change her voice to a sad tone, mockingly of the grievers below her.

"And poor knucklehead... He's gone... Oh what am I kidding? I'm not sad! I'm ecstatic! One step closer to doing what Ivo couldn't do!" Darkflame jumped out of the mechanical transport, and sat on the cage that held a pissed off Sonic The Hedgehog by a chain connected to the transformed Egg Mobile. With her legs crossed over each other, she smiled in victory.

"See, I'm a villain. That's who I am. I'm a villain. But the twist about me is... I'm a death-defying villain, that if you weren't strong enough, I could kill you with just a simple blast... Just like I did that red idiot. I'm also a smart villain. I planned for every crack in the plan, and fixed them. So they wouldn't happen, or that I could recoil from it. Ivo never did that. Unfortunately for him, that caused his intimate demise. I bet you were wondering where he was? Weren't you Sonic? Your dear Ovi Kintobor is gone... Too bad for you..." She laughed and smiled when she turned her head to Sonic's friends, slightly struggling to fend off all the badniks from Cream, Vanilla and Tails.

Sonic growled and curled into a spin dash, hitting the top of the cage, making Darkflame jump. "Y-you didn't! It's true! You _are_ heartless! You're lying... th-there's no way... Kintobor wouldn't lose... Not to someone like you..."

Darkflame laughed darkly as she looked down at Sonic. "Actually... He didn't put up much of a physical fight... Verbally, yes... But not physically. And it wasn't me who killed him... I just gave the say that I could do this with or without him. Shadow did the rest..." She looked up at the ebony hedgehog who was staring at the blue sky. "Wasn't it?" Shadow nodded and smiled with a menacing look, showing his fangs that he didn't usually bare at others.

* * *

 _Shadow_

I was gazing into the blue sky when I heard Darkflame call my name. I quickly turned my head to her and nodded. Not really sure what she was talking about, or what she said before she said it, but apparently it was something emotional to faker, because that blue idiot was on the verge of tears. How I know? I could see him fighting to keep them from falling. I tried to look as dark and menacing as I could, but I wound up showing my fangs, which I didn't mean to do. The flame princess below me had a slight pink on her cheeks when she turned back to look at the blue idiot and started to talk to him, finally making him cry.

I know Sonic wasn't really created like I was, not his bringing into life, but in a way, he was still created to a Mobian shape. Just like I was.

I just call him faker to piss him off.

What can I say? It's hilarious when someone can tick the blue blur's bomb.

* * *

After watching the pathetic blue hedgehog's friends fight off badniks and those shitty robots that Darkflame seems to be so proud of, we went back to the Egg Carrier, with Sonic's cage still attached.

* * *

"Hmmm... I don't know if I want you on the ground... Or hanging by the cieling... Shadow? What should I do?" Darkflame turned to me, and I turned to her in shock of her asking me something like that. I shrugged and gave her an honest response. Chaos knows what she would do if I just randomly picked something.

"I don't know, because there's pros and cons for both. If we feed him, or let him die of starvation, it would be harder to get to him to feed him whatever. And if we put him on the ground, well, he'll have something to launch himself from if he tries to use that damned spindash to escape. But it's not like that cage will break any time soon. Will it?" I put more curiosity into that question than I should've. That left her thinking.

"I don't want to feed the brat, but I have plans in the future for him. Put him on the ground. Just make sure he doesn't get away through a hole in the wall or something." Darkflame turned away and started walking towards a hallway. I made the look of going the other way, uninterested, and watched her go. I want to know what makes her so... Evil... Because I like it. Her energy is a different story. I'm still yet to find out what that is.

* * *

 _ **I know it's kinda short. And yes, I know, I'm kinda obsessed with the lines that separate everything... i love them... xD Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter, and you Ammunition readers that are into the story:**_

 **Keep Calm and Love Ammunition**

 **Even though I know that no one probably keeps up with it... But oh well for me.**


	6. Two Sides To The Same Girl

**_I kinda left a cliff last chapter, and once again, I know last chapter was short, but oh well. It was a bit of writer's block, soo... Heh... Having that a lot lately. Anywho, on to the story! :D_**

 _Shadow's POV_

I followed her down the hall, and hid when she was looking around for anyone while she was at the door to her room.

Checking my paths for any nosy white bats that might be snooping around, I found myself looking at my backside, the tail attached slightly swaying at it's own pace. It reminded me of the reason I was there, and I ran to Darkflame's door, silently watching her through the window in the door. I saw a small screen after seeing her sitting like a tribal member would in their home.

"Daughter, dearest, what have you for me now?! I see you've been taken in somewhere since the last year... Now tell me what's so important."

A hooded face with a deep voice was on the screen, and to me, it seemed like it might've been... Her father?

"F-father! I've been found on the planet Mobius, well, in it's orbit. By a human, mad scientist named Ivo Robotnik... H-he had a plan. I made it my own, and eliminated him. I had some help but-"

"DARKFLAME! Help is for the weak! How many times must I tell you! No member of the Rioski family has needed help except for expanding the family tree!"

I saw her ears fold against her head before being quick enough to duck down when her father saw me from the corner. "Dammit..." I cursed to myself. After a few seconds I put my ear to the door and listened in on the conversation.

Darkflame's father was scolding her more, and questioning on if anyone was listening to the conversation. Positively certain that Darkflame was trying to hide a sniffle, because I could feel her energy becoming more... Well... Weaker. As far as I know, that only happens when someone is sad, or indefinitely depressed.

* * *

After about an hour, I stood up from the slumping against the wall, and I heard silence from Darkflame's room. Not a split second later, I heard footsteps towards the door. It slid open and the tri-colored hybrid had a gray color in her eyes, and black was streaming down her cheeks. She turned and looked at me, and out of complete shock, (or maybe fear) she jumped back into her room a little and the door closed quickly.

"Sh-sh-shadow...? Pl-please tell me you d-didn't just see me like that..." Darkflame whimpered on the other side of the wall. I sighed.

"It's fine. Now come out. I have something to talk to you about. Or I'm coming in."

She walked out and had a blanket wrapped around her, and she looked worse than the split second I saw her less than a minute ago. Her quills were raised in a defensive position that I knew all to well from Sonic during our previous battles. The ends were poking through the blanket, making bigger holes the more Darkflame pulled it down on her.

"...Y-yes?"

 _Now's your chance Shadow. Make her give you answers._

"I have questions. One, who are you? And two... _What_ are you?"

* * *

 _ **Okay, I know this one is short compared to the others, but it's for good reason. That good reason is... Writer's block and a little bit of the fact I wanted to try for a cliff-hanger type thing. Y'know? :D Anyway, bye!**_


	7. Dominate the Time Jumper

_**:D Chapter 7**_

* * *

 _Darkflame_

Shadow saw me at the worst time possible. For a Rioski, your weakest moment is when you cry. And if someone sees you cry, you shouldn't be a Rioski after that.

I burst down the hallway, the blanket around me acting like a cloak over me rather than what it actually was. I could hear the pressurized air coming from Shadow's shoes, as it hissed its way into my ears, and the repeated, metallic clanking of my paw-like feet hitting the floor as I ran from the hedgehog that was chasing me, and quickly gaining on me. When the two sounds were starting to combine in my head, they sounded like gunshots and chaos, a dangerous combination for me to hear.

I stopped, turning around quickly, and wound up being crashed into. Me and the ebony hedgehog tumbled a few times before stopping. When I realized my situation of being pinned down with my wrists being pressed to the cold, metal floor as the rest of my body was denied any movement by Shadow's form. I tried to keep my head turned away from him, but I just couldn't keep him out of my sight unless I closed my eyes. And I wasn't doing that.

"Nngh... Wh-what do you want?!"

"What are you running from me for?!"

"Y-you can't know what goes on between me and my father! It's.. it's..."

"Grrr... I don't care about him! At least, not right now. What I want is my questions answered!"

Shadow's eyes were showing that he was trying to find an insult to anything of me. I could see it. I sighed and tried to find something to put his attention away from me. I hadn't been looking at my surroundings unless there were turns or anything like that, but I saw that we were at the end of the Egg Carrier. I had been told it had a glass wall. I looked through it, seeing the dark, sparkly night sky that was so beautiful. The full moon caught my eye and I smiled. Suddenly, I felt more pressure on my wrists and something wet touching the side of my neck quickly, and softly.

A soft moan escaped my mouth and it made Shadow's head jerk up, his eyes full of surprise, and a slight blush on his cheeks. I felt the heat rushing to my dark-colored face as I quickly protected my neck from the strange touch again.

"Wh-what the hell did you just do!?"

"I-I-..."

Shadow's response was nothing but the stuttering of one thing. Like he didn't even know what he had just done. He shook his head violently, his quills flowing along.

"Ahem... Back to the questions and answers. Now."

"...O-okay. Wh-what was it again?"

"First. Who are you. And don't think I won't want details."

"...I-I'm... I'm a princess... I'm actually s-supposed to be a queen... But... I..." I looked to the side, away from Shadow's gaze. It was hard to look away from him, since he was still on top of me, with all my limbs pinned down but my tail that was between my legs. "I ran from home... It wasn't supposed to go this way... If everything was how it was supposed to be, I wouldn't be here... I'd... I'd still be happy... I'd be with my best friends... My brothers... The two people I loved more than life itself... B-but..." I could feel the tears stinging at my eyes, threatening to make a dark trail on my muzzle. "One of them is dead... and... the other blames me... S-so I left... And ever since, I've been killing people from various planets... Dimensions... Universal timelines..."

"Wait, what? Back up. Universal? You mean-?"

"Yeah, more Universes than this one. It just means that time runs different and the dimensions are lined up 100% differently. And this is my 3rd one to visit. Heh... So I'm a time-jumper..."

"So... You're supposed to be a princess that would rule if your brother would die during his, right?"

"Mhmm."

"But your older brother, has died, and now your younger brother blames you for everything that's gone wrong."

"Yeah. Nailed it."

"Okay... Second question. _What_ are you exactly?"

Answering this question, surely scared me. But I answered it anyway.

"I... Well... I'm sorta like you. But... Not exactly. I was born, like any other person on this world like the mortals here... But... I was born without about half my body, and, my father had the rest of my body genetically engineered and it took me a while to learn how to use them, but since I was given it all not long after birth, they've acted like it never happened. As for what I am for state of mind, I'm half demon, half Flarian. Which means, that half my soul is now a demon's. I got that at birth too.. Since then, it's like I've always had a normal body, but with a transfused soul and mind... Does that answer your question now?"

Shadow's expression wasn't hard to read, the Ultimate Lifeform was nothing but full of shock. I chuckled a little and closed my eyes.

"You aren't the first I've told. And I'm sure you won't be the last. Now I'd prefer it if you'd get off me."

"No."

"What?! G-get off me!" Shadow's response pissed me off more when he added a little smug look on his face. I swear I wanted to slap it off him. And if he didn't have his ankles crossing over mine, I'd have kicked him into the ceiling already. My tail was useless because it's not long enough to do anything with.

"Sh-shadow! I said get off!"

"Hmph. Fine. But you still have to deal with me for a long time..."

While Shadow's smirk never left, he got up, and once I was sure he was a just-far-enough distance away, I got up and brushed myself off. I wrapped the tattered blanket around me, and shivered a little.

"Hmm? Cold, are we? Well, my room has heating... If yours doesn't, you're welcome to come to me."

"N-no, I'm fine. Thanks, but no. I have pyrokinesis. I can warm myself. Besides, I have plenty of candles in my room." I smiled and walked back to my large dorm-room. But before I got to where I was too far from Shadow to hear him, I heard him say one last thing.

"Also, heh, nice ass Darkflame."

* * *

 _ **Okay, phew... Chapter 7! Done within a week! Yay! It hurts... typing so much... But it's worth it.**_


	8. A Calm Nightmare

_**Okie-Dokie! Chapter 8! Yay! Okay, any of you who are wondering anything, let me know. I might or might not give you an answer to it. Or an answer that you might want at least.**_

* * *

 _Sonic_

All. Night. I sat in that cage. I hated it.

I hate every scale inch of it! The one thing I hate more is Darkflame. She _killed_ Kintobor! My best friend.. Despite the fact he tried to mutilate me, roboticize me, and kill me, all at the same time, he was still my best friend.

During the night I had heard sounds of metal being hit against and wondered if Darkflame was leaving in secret or something. Then I heard crashes and a door hit a wall or slam shut, I don't remember which. Which leads me to a question...

"What does Darkflame want with this planet...?" I wondered aloud, and heard a female voice chuckling at me from a good distance. But then, this room was giant compared to my house.

"That girl is complicated Blue. Her motives are unclear to me. But I'm sure that, on what happened between them last night, Shadow knows. Heh, hell, he might've learned a lot about her from that hour that they were tumbling around last night." Rouge's short hair was ruffled, and curled in tangles from her morning bed-head. I dare not say a word about it, just look over her features as she walked towards me.

"Did you hear anything? Anything I could use? At all?"

"Nothing about you or the cage was said. Or any weaknesses either. I would know, my room was right next to the hallway. And the walls are not sound-proof Sonic. Just know that."

"Explains why I heard crashing sounds all night last night... Kept me up."

"Shadow went and checked on her because he heard everything that went on. I just saw him walk out of his room and into hers. That's all I know about it. I'm gonna go, Blue. Got a long day."

"...Thanks Rouge." She didn't say anything, already turned and walking back down the hallway. When she left me to my quiet, I curled up in the corner of the steel cage and I drifted to sleep for the first time in about 24 hours...

* * *

 _Shadow_

My eyes opened quickly at the morning sun, and that made me remember where I was. Darkflame was wrapped up in a blanket, with her head below my chin and her hands on my chest. I stroked her back with my free hand and smiled softly at the fact that she looked completely different now, than she had the previous day. It's hard to believe what she told me last night, but then it isn't.

 _The emotion she had in her voice when she was saying it, couldn't be faked. Certainly someone could try, but between trying to fake it, and genuinely showing it, are two different things._

She moved around a little in her sleep, which alarmed me somewhat. When she did awaken from her deep slumber, the moans of doing so reminded me of the night before when I, how someone would say, dove into her neck like a wolf over its prey. The memory played in my head and I could feel a slight heat coming to my ears.

"Sh-shadow...? Is that you...?" Darkflame's voice was filled with uncertainty, but she closed her eyes tight and opened them back up with the most determined look I've seen since my time with Maria. I don't know how she did it right after waking, but she did. And it amazed me.

"Yeah... Are you done with your little throwing tantrum?"

"I-it was a nightmare! I wasn't doing it consciously... You know that..."

"I know. Don't get so defensive, I was teasing."

"Well I don't like being teased."

"...Okay."

* * *

 _Later-Normal_

Darkflame walked down the hall, into the room where Sonic was being held in his cage.

"Hello Blue. Did you have a good nights' sleep?" She said with a mean smirk.

"Yeah, I find sleeping over gaps in steel to be my favorite."

"Haha. You know unless your friends, are very, very experienced with this, which, by Ivo's terrible failures, and his best thing being turning you into a werehog, which backfired... You have no chance of escape unless Shadow or Rouge decide to turn against me. And while the possibilities for that are 60-40, the 40% is in my favour. Despite the low number."

"...Is anyone dead?"

"Oh, I don't know yet. I haven't checked the battle field. The possibility is that those pathetic rabbits and the fox are dead, if not the others. Seeing as the others were trying to protect them."

"Awww, is the little blue hedgehog gonna cry again? Like the little baby he is? Awww, I'm so sorry I hurt your feelings... You poor thing..." Darkflame's remark was followed by a smile and a laugh. The cage, slightly off the ground by the low hang, went around in circles after the blue blur hit it with a spin dash, trying to get out to Darkflame and hit her at the least.

"I fucking hate you!" Sonic's green eyes started to glow a little, but this didn't show anything to Darkflame, for she imitated his eyes with her own.

"You aren't the first. And you won't be the last. Let's see how many other people hate me when I take over this pathetic planet, when it's greatest hero is in shackles inside a cage."

"Wait-what?!"

 _What is she-... No. NO!_

"Heheh... You really doubt me hedgehog. If you think I can't pull it off... Then you're dead wrong. I've done it to multiple other planets. And very soon, I'll do it to yours. Soon, Mobius will be just like Moebius. And maybe, I might let Scourge have a little fun with this place. Maybe. But I have more important things to deal with than you and your crying Sonic."

Darkflame walked around Sonic's cage to the hallway and payed no more mind to the sniffling hedgehog. Keeping her watch on the tablet that she held in her hands, the malicious princess found herself walking to the other end of the Egg Carrier which held a balcony that was open to the air. Before going to it, she checked down the hallway to see if anyone was watching. Shadow and Rouge knew better, but that didn't mean they wouldn't do it anyway. She sat the tablet down on the floor, and grabbed the rail of the fence-like border on the edge of the balcony.

A calm breeze went through her quills, making her sigh and let a small smile onto her face. "Jacika was right... This planet is beautiful... But she knows that I like destruction and chaos more. I might save a few spots for those occasional times I want to see something that others consider 'pretty'. Ugh, what am I doing... If my father just heard what I said, and has seen what I'm doing... He'd disown me. And right now, that's the last thing I need. The first thing I need is to get back on those plans, and restoring the E-100 series robots..."

Turning around to grab the tablet that she had put down, the tri-colored hedgefox bumped into a green hedgehog, and the impact was quick enough that she lost her balance and fell. "Dammit! Wait... What the-?!" She looked up at the green hedgehog and shock was the only expression she could have. "Who are you? And how the hell did you get into the-Ngh!"

The green hedgehog grabbed her by the neck and held her off the metallic floor, just high enough to where she had to struggle to put the tips of her feet on the surface of something.

 _Anything... A surface... Just to... Keep me from going black... Is all I need... Or... Maybe... not..._

In just a matter of seconds, Darkflame blacked out from the gravity pulling her down, with a result of a lack of air.

* * *

 ** _Okay, if I wasn't the author of this story, and I didn't know what was gonna happen, I would be going crazy. xD_**


	9. Start of a Rebellion

**_:D I know I haven't had a lot of action since the 3rd/4th chapter, but hey, when you have writer's block, school ball, and have to study for tests, {which is a lie, because I don't,} it's hard. Okay!? Jk, I really don't have much problems relating to Fanfiction_**

* * *

 _Tails_

I never woke up.

Why?

Because I never went to sleep.

I could feel Sonic's pain and stress of being in a cage. Because I doubt that whore let him out of it. Or has even fed him yet. I had been sitting at my computer all night trying to get as much information on Eggman's robots, and mostly Darkflame, to see if there was anything I could overrule. I only saw news of Metropolis being taken over by robotic forces, and how the world was under siege, needing Sonic's help to save the day.

"Come on Sonic... We need you..."

The pain in my leg came back, and I winced a little at it, typing away some more. A bee-badnik had shot me in the leg with a laser, while Ms. Vanilla and Cream were huddled against each other, protecting each other with their fear. Sighing, I turned and looked at Amy who was sitting on the couch, with her Sonic pillow clutched in her tight grasp. I could hear her whispering to herself, rocking back and forth, staring at seemingly nothing. But I knew what was happening to her.

"Sonic... Sonic... Sonic..."

"Sonic might or might not come back, Amy. We need to be prepared if he doesn't... Really. We don't have Knuckles, or Shadow. And I'd be damned if we _ever_ had Rouge on our side." Silver's voice startled me and I turned around with shock filling my eyes at his choice of words.

"Silver, we don't know what's happening."

"But apparently you do. And we should know. That evil bitch has already killed Knuckles. And she has Shadow with her. Shadow. Honestly, one of the strongest guys in this fight right now. We need to know everything we can. Everyone."

Silver was right. And so I showed him everything on the computer that I had found on the fact relating to Darkflame's attempt in taking over the world. Westopolis on the other side of the planet had been taken over within hours, with no one to help. I stood up and my chair went sliding across the room on its' wheels.

"Where are you going?!"

"...Out."

"What?! What's gotten into you!? We need you to get Sonic back! You're the closest thing to a leader we have!" Silver's rage was confusing. He had every right to be mad. Especially at me. But he had to be the leader for now. I had work to do.

I walked out of the abandoned building and into the city and had decided to have one last look before it would most likely descend into chaos. My tails started to spin, and they brought me into the air. The air had a calm tranquility to it that made me feel like everything was okay. I flew to the Green Hill Zone to relive some memories.

* * *

 _At Green Hill Zone-Tails_

I sat atop of the large loop that Sonic would normally be running through about this time of day. I closed my eyes and imagined me and Sonic running through Green Hill Zone, going after Robotnik, and destroying his robots, badniks...

"I miss those days... I mean, I know Sonic's only been gone for about a day, but... Who knows?! She might've killed him by now... Only one way to find out."

I jumped off the loop and set off for the Egg Carrier, or any sign of any of Eggman's former creations.

* * *

 _ **I know, another short chapter. I wasn't really planning for this chapter to be this short, less than 700 words, but it's basically a build up chapter.**_


	10. Suffocation

**_Chapter 10_**

* * *

 _Shadow_

I sat in Darkflame's bed for a few minutes after she left the room, thinking.

 _I can't believe what I did last night. First... her n-neck... And then, coming into her room. What the hell was I thinking?! I'm Shadow The Hedgehog... The Ultimate Lifeform! I don't have time for things like... That..._

I felt heat rising to my face, and fought it back, grabbing my gloves from the nightstand beside the bed and slipping them on quickly. Before putting on my shoes, I looked at my feet for a moment. Did they always look that way? Did Mobian feet always look that way? I put on my shoes, banishing the thought. I walked to the mirror that Darkflame had on the wall and smoothed out my quills a little.

"Hmm... Sharp, but, not as sharp as Sonic or Darkflame's quills... How are her quills so sharp though...?" I put my hand on the doorknob and a sense of wrong snapped into me. I could feel Chaos Energy becoming angry. It wasn't Sonic, and Darkflame's energy wasn't Chaos Energy, but I didn't feel it like I felt Chaos Energy anyway. I burst out the door and started towards it, intensely curious on who or what it might be.

* * *

I raced past Sonic's cage, and the only sound he made was a grunt of displeasure. I made my way a few turns and curves through the hall, and found myself at the balcony at the other end of the Egg Carrier. What I was seeing left me shocked and dumbfounded. Darkflame was lifeless in the grip of a hedgehog that no one on Mobius could mistake.

"Scourge!"

"Heh, yeah Stripes?" The nickname that the Moebian hedgehog had called me for a couple years still made my blood boil.

"What have you done to her. Tell me. Before I rip your head off. Or your quills. Whichever pain you can feel worse."

Scourge chuckled at the fact that I was getting so pissed off.

"Oh nothing, just gave her a limited amount of air. I would've killed her, but... You interrupted me before I co-!"

The green idiot was dumb enough to let himself be punched hard enough to lose a few teeth. He dropped his grip on Darkflame, and her limp body fell on the floor, her head hitting the rail on the balcony fencing. My attention was towards her for just long enough that Scourge recoiled and returned the favor.

"Want another ass-kickin' Stripes? I'll gladly do it!" He hit his fist into the palm of his hand, looking at me with a threat in his eyes.

"I think you've forgotten, that the few times that you've done so, that you've left not a much better image of a threat to me."

 _Still got it Shadow_

A very pissed off Scourge threw his fist at the wall, aiming for me, but missed. I heard his knuckles crack against it. I grabbed him and threw him at the open air. He grabbed the railing and was hanging with only one hand. I walked over to him and smiled. "If you don't go back to your pathetic-ass planet and stay there, I'll fuck you up real bad next time. Got it?" The green idiot screamed and fell when I smashed his hand with a fist. "You idiot..."

* * *

"You really know how to fuckin' scare somebody... Don't you?" I pressed my head to Darkflame's chest in search of any signs of life. A heartbeat, breathing, both came after a second or two of complete silence. I sighed and felt a soft smile on my face. One wouldn't be able to know if I'm actually falling for this evil girl, or if she's got a spell on me, but I need to find out quick.

I stood and picked her up, holding her for a few minutes, staring out onto the field of charred grass. I turned back to the hallway and walked back to Darkflame's room.

* * *

 _Sonic_

I saw Shadow walking down the hall, with the evil bitch in his arms. I decided to torment him a little.

"Hmmm, so what now Shads? You two a thing now? Or is it one-sided with you being the one that's the lovesick puppy?"

"Shut up, fake hedgehog."

"Ha! It's true! You love her! Haha! Shadow's in loove! HEY ROUGE! SHADOW'S IN LOVE!" I called for the white bat, despite the fact I knew she wouldn't answer me. Shadow sent a Chaos Spear towards me, and I saw it just fast enough to dodge it where its heat grazed my nose.

"Whoa, Shads... Do I embarrass you that bad?" A smirk crossed my face, and I wore it proudly.

"How many times must I tell you faker? I feel no emotion towards females. Unlike you towards a certain pink one..." Shadow's remark made me shut up. Well, nearly.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"I never said she was Faker. Listen to the words that are said to you. Or you won't escape death in the near future."

* * *

 ** _A bit of foreshadowing if you can see it. Heh, yeah... Stay tuned for the next chapter!_**


	11. Conversation

**_Chapter 11_**

* * *

 _Sonic_

Later that day, I had a bit of pep in my step. Well, the steps I had pacing around that paining cage.

"Cages... I despise them with all my heart!" I slammed my fist at the wall of the steel black bars, almost forgetting that it shook me with it. Losing my balance, I screamed like a little girl. It was painful when my tail slammed onto my back.

"Enjoy the fall? Because I know I did."

"...You..."

"Yes. Me. The girl that you despise so much just because I put you in a little cage. In a big room. It must be so painful to a mind that has known nothing but the limits of his own. And even then, you, the blue hero of question, never did have any limits, because you were so independent. Except for that one thing. Your only weakness. Losing your freedom..." I saw the smirk through the darkness as her white fangs started to glow.

"I hate you."

"I know you do. That's what I live for. Because hate is my one fuel. It makes me powerful. Why do you think I'm one of the worst villains this planet has ever had?"

"Mephiles was worse than you are or ever could be..."

"Ah. The infamous Mephiles. The dark one... Oh the stories I've heard about him. But the only reason he's considered 'great' is the fact that he killed you when you weren't looking."

My silence was the only answer she wanted.

"That's what I thought. So really, he isn't _that_ great. Now is he?"

"I... I guess not."

"Exactly my point. I could kill you. With you looking. With your attention fully on me. But I just have more fun making you suffer!"

Her ice cold voice pierced through me, and I could feel my quills raising in full defense. And the adrenaline started to kick in before I knew it. I threw myself at the bars of the cage, and I snarled at the cursed girl. Nothing but satisfaction had crossed her face. I decided to play with her to change that.

"...Was it nice?"

I finished this with a wild smirk that Amy would die to see.

Her ears flickered a little, showing her confusion.

"...What are you talking about, blue hedgehog?"

"Eh, about... Noon-ish?"

"...I awoke from nearly suffocating at the hands of Scourge if that's what you're implying. And that was _anything_ but nice."

"Not that. Shadow. What'd he do this time? Kiss you awake?"

"Shadow was not present at the time. Rouge was left to take care of me. The black hedgehog was only to be disturbed upon an emergency."

"Oh my chaos... Are you seriously trying to sound smart? Because if you ar-"

"You're twin-tailed acquaintance's intelligence is comparative to mine. While my IQ fails to be 300 or above, like the doctor's, I am quite sure that it is high enough to see through you and your scheme to mock me, Sonic."

"Dammit! How'd you know?!"

"I just knew. I know the nature of appealing heroes like you. You save others, putting themselves before your own. And then you find the perfect time to complain that you help everyone else, and no one helps you. There is not a one in any Universal Timeline that could deny that they have been as you are now."

"Stop with the fancy long-talk."

"Hmm... In other words, you act like you'll do anything for anyone, and then you come back to get an excuse to get out of it. Because you're taking the role you were forced to play. I had a long talk with... 'Kintobor' as you call him. He told me about everything."

I fell to my knees and snarled, trying to fight back tears, hoping it would do me some good.

But it didn't.

I couldn't believe it...

Kintobor was gone...

My best friend, my favorite enemy...

Everything gone...

And now Mobius is descending into a new chaos...

Something I never wanted to see until the day I'd die...

"...If I had no little pang of sympathy for you right now, I'd continue to make you suffer. But what you should be grateful for is the fact that I haven't physically beat you. At least, not yet blue hero..."

Darkflame walked down the hallway that she had come from not long after I woke up this morning. I was sulking in the corner, paying no mind to anything but the footsteps of my captor.

The grace that you could imagine from just the way the heels of her boots clicked against the metallic floor... Was limitless.

A shame that such a beautiful girl could become such a nightmarish pain in the ass...

* * *

 _Darkflame_

"I gotta admit Darkflame. You really know how to get to him. And you haven't even really met him."

"It's a certain ability I possess as a fox. Well, as a hybrid. And the fact that my body is the residence of a demonic soul as well."

"Wait, what?"

"Ask Shadow about that."

"Uhhh... Okaay..." Rouge's voice trailed off, and it felt like she was wanting to change the subject, or waiting for me to do it so she wouldn't have to.

"So, have you had any interest in Shadow since you two have met?"

 _That was a bad question_

"Wh-what? No!"

I knew she was lying.

But I decided not to push the subject farther.

I turned away from the pearl bat, and looked out on the balcony, half-expecting another attack, the other half ripping itself apart on whether to relax, or whether to join the other half of my mind.

"...So what exactly happened this morning?" Rouge asked.

If I was asked if I was surprised in that moment, every lie detector in this universe could tell I was lying if I had said I knew.

And I knew a little...

Just not the reason Shadow was so scratched up when I awoke in his arms.

"Well, I was nearly strangled by Scourge. Apparently Shadow came to my rescue, then next thing I know, I wake up in Shadow's arms as he's walking into my room. So... There's that."

"You passed out?"

"Yeah, I guess that's just been happening a lot recently... For reasons I'm not sure of..."

"Oh, alright..."

"I think it's time we check on anything about Sonic's... Friends."

Rouge nodded, and we walked to a room filled with computers, diagrams, and a few blue-prints pinned on the wall here and there. I was proud of this room. It held all the data I've gathered since my time here on Mobius. A small USB also held all of it as well. But I choose not to let anyone know in any case perhaps Shadow or Rouge happen to let it slip around the blue hero, and his escape lead to my downfall.

What a tragedy that would be on my part.

"Yes, indeed it would be..." I said it to myself, but mistakenly out loud.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"...I won't question it."

"Good. Now, let's see..."

As my hands typed away at the keyboard, my mind was eager to see what kind of rebellion I'd crush on this pathetic rock.

* * *

 ** _Yay! Expect to see more conversations like that with Rouge and Darkflame._**

 ** _Darkflame seems quite confident in herself, but is her confidence misplaced? Or is she really going to be the super villain that Eggman only dreamed of?_**


	12. Just A Small Surprise

**Chapter 12... Smooth...**

 _Silver_

"I'm sure there's some hope left... Somewhere... But right now, our odds of winning are one in a million Silver."

"Tails, trust me! There's still something we can do!"

"Sonic is gone! So are Knuckles and Shadow! Vector is the most strength we have that isn't balled up in the corner!"

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts! The odds are stacked against us tenfold! There's just no point!"

I sighed after being beat in an argument by Tails.

I wanted to take my things that I needed, go to that evil bitch's lair, and just wreck the place after freeing Sonic.

My mind was satisfied by the thought, but I whispered to myself, that I'm not strong enough for it.

I still decided against it in the end.

 _Shadow_

The Chaos Emerald shone brightly on my desk, and I looked at it from time to time.

"Maria... This isn't what you wanted me to be... I know it isn't."

I sighed, knowing my long-dead friend wouldn't answer.

She hasn't the past 10 years that I've been out of that case for 50 years.

I still don't understand.

Maria had said that if your will is strong enough, that things would probably go your way...

Why didn't she live then?

Then I saw a light blue flash outside my window, and almost instantly, the wall was busted in, and no one other than Silver was standing in its place."You bastard. You really think that you could do this alone? Oh let me guess, 'I'm not alone'. I know you are."

Darkflame poked her head in the door and saw Silver. She blasted a green ray that knocked him off the edge, with his hand the only reason he didn't fall to his death.

I quickly changed that however. I stepped on his hand, and then the other.

"Shadow! Why are you siding with her!"

"Because I know better."

I stepped on his other hand and watched him fall and hit the ground with a reasonably loud thud.

Darkflame sealed the wall back with a black material, and walked out without saying a word.

"Is something wrong with you?!"

No answer came.

I threw open the door and yelled at her.

"...Don't yell at me. And don't think that I don't know what just happened either. It was a pathetic attempt. You know that as well as I do Shadow."

I walked to her, and made her turn around.

Then she did something that was the last thing on my mind.

Darkflame put her cold hands on my face, and pressed her lips against mine.

 _ **Okie-I'm on my phone so I couldn't finish the chapter with the divider line, but it doesn't really matter anyway. What do you guys think of the new chapter? Feel free to give me anything that would make improvements to the story!!!**_


	13. Intel

_**Okay, so Shadame is a go. lol Chapter 13! Let's go!**_

* * *

 _Rouge_

I waited for Darkflame to show up and I found myself typing away at the keyboard, typing something that wasn't even in my head.

"R, i, o, s, k, I... Rioski. Hmm... I doubt there are any records of her, but I might be wrong..."

For a such a large screen, very little popped up.

Darkflame's appearance, well, half of it, appeared on the screen with a very short description.

"Name: Unknown, gender: female, age: unknown, origin-"

Then I heard the door opened and I instinctively closed the browser on Darkflame.

"Relax, it's only me."

Shadow's voice was actually quite relaxing for that brief moment.

"You must've thought I was her. Seeing as how I heard the rushed clicks. What were you looking up?"

"...Research."

"On what? Or... On who, exactly?"

"None of your business."

"That's funny, I could've sworn I heard you saying things about names, gender, age, and a small bit of the word origin..."

I could feel my cheeks burn.

And he must have saw it too, because a wide smirk crept onto his face.

"Darkflame. Wasn't it?"

"...Yeah. Don't you dare tell her, or I'll deny every word."

"Oh, I won't. Not unless you do me a favor first."

"And what would that be?"

"Gather whatever information that you can. Because it's important."

"Wh-"

And he left, slamming the door behind him.

I turned and grabbed a certain wrist-band with a small screen on it, and left the room as well.

"I don't trust her, but then I want to see how all this goes. I need that information..."


End file.
